Affectionate Thoughts In A Disturbed Mind
by DracOnyx
Summary: Rated for language and semiadult content. A one shot gone terribly awry. Bakura's POV, semipointless but amusing none the less. BR couple. Be warned.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – Don't own them, although if I did, Bakura would be far much more like me. Oh wait . . . he already is. Never mind.

Author's Notes – In the midst of writing Going On, this popped into my head. Why, I haven't the foggiest, but I certainly started giggling over it enough that I simply had to write it. So, here's a short from Bakura : ) Have fun. It was going to be a one shot, but I think I'll just see where this goes from here.

Affectionate Thoughts In A Disturbed Mind

Chapter 1

Staggering home from a bar is not something I particularly enjoy, but it's better than the alternative, which would have been to stay in my hikari's presence all night. That was definitely not an option . . . with the way I've been feeling lately, I would either have killed him before the dawn came, or have fucked him into the floor.

Somehow, some way, I have come to see Ryou as something other than a mere annoyance. I don't know when it happened . . . perhaps it started when Marik forced me to choose between winning and saving his hide. The problem is, that only started my downward spiral into what can only be complete and total madness.

Being separated from Ryou and trapped in the Puzzle instead of the Shadow Realm wasn't exactly a walk in the desert either. I would have thought that the brief respite from my annoying host would have been welcome . . . instead, I'd found most of my time spent wondering if he was all right. Disturbing, when I didn't give a camel's ass about the little brat at any other time. Hell, I'd even cut him to seal the bargain between Marik and myself . . . so now why do I suddenly regret that action, and the events following it?

This has been going on for months now . . . and I have never had months seem so much like a millennia in my entire unlife. I think I would rather be trapped in the Ring for the rest of eternity than suffer through this annoying sappiness that seems to have caught me in it's playful little paws.

I've even caught myself being NICE to Ryou . . . when the hell had THAT word entered my vocabulary?

Whoa . . . trees are not a good thing to run into . . . wait a second! What the hell am I doing in the park!? I was heading home . . . right? Shaking my head doesn't help matters . . . it merely makes the world tilt in odd little ways that remind me of the Pharaoh's soul room.

A surge of anger and hatred wash through me, chasing away the strange dizziness. That fucking Pharaoh . . . gods, how I hate him! I can't really even remember why anymore . . . three thousand years does tend to make one a little forgetful, especially when it is spent alone in a cursed item in a little room hardly any bigger than one of the cells of the palace. I know he took something from me, but I'll be damned before I figure out what it was. Oh wait . . . I'm already damned, so scratch that thought. I will be saved before I figure it out . . . yeah, that is the correct wording.

Oh look . . . someone's come out to play with me. My wallet? What in the world would I need money for? I steal what I want, when I want, you pathetic mortal shit . . . money is useless when you're a thief. Glitter of moonlight on steel . . . a knife? Oh . . . you want to compare toys? Okay, this I can do. See, mine is bigger, shinier, prettier . . . sharper. You're bleeding already, and I've barely even begun.

No, no . . . no running now, my friend. You wanted to play with me, but you didn't set any rules. Even the Pharaoh isn't that stupid . . . he always sets rules to his games. Your blood is beautiful against your pale skin . . . what would Ryou look like, with that gorgeous crimson fluid adorning his pure skin? Hmm . . . now I'm annoyed. I don't want to think of my hikari right now . . . I want to forget him and the feelings he's begun evoking in me. I know, I'll wash it away on a red tide of fluid . . . yours, actually. I hope you don't mind.

Ahh . . . better. I feel like myself again, only so much more so than I have in a long time. Thank you . . . oh, never mind. You're in no condition to accept my thanks . . . or anything else for that matter. Perhaps I did play a little too rough. Oh well . . . it's not like I can give you back your life. Once stolen, never returned after all.

I want to see Ryou. But that's wrong, isn't it? Why do I want to see that brat suddenly? What is wrong with me?

My lovely little hikari . . . so innocent, so beautiful. When did I fall in love with you? Wait a moment . . . love? I feel giddy suddenly . . . maybe I took too much blood. It's making me think weird things, like falling in love with my runt of a host. I couldn't possibly have fallen in love with him . . . could I? That would be the very definition of insanity!

Then again, everyone already thinks I'm completely off the camel, so why not? Why couldn't I be in love him? Wait . . . what the hell am I thinking!? I know why I can't be in love with him . . . because I don't LOVE anyone! Not even myself! That four letter word shouldn't even be in my vocabulary, for Ra's sake!

Hmmm . . . this blood is cold, and I'm positively saturated with it. One of these days I'll remember not to go for the throat . . . it makes too much of a mess, and wasting blood has never been a pleasant thing. I'm getting strange looks from people too . . . well, it's their own damn fault. They shouldn't be out this late at night.

Ah, home is within sight. Wonderful. I'll feel better after a nice hot shower . . . wait a second. The lights are still on. Ryou . . . my hikari should be in bed by now! What in the nine hells is going on?

Uh oh . . . he's opened the door. He must have seen me coming. Well, fuck. This will be a bit hard to explain . . . wait a minute! I don't have to explain anything to him, damn it! He looks so concerned though . . . disgusted, but concerned none the less. Why the hell should he care if the blood is mine or someone else's?

No, Ryou, the blood isn't mine. Just some thug that tried to rob me. Yes, I'm fine . . . he needs a mortician, but I'm just great. Better than normal, in fact. Why did you wait up for me? Because you were concerned? What the hell are you on? Don't touch me! I don't want his blood on you. I don't want you tainted by his filth . . . or mine.

Why is he looking at me like I'm a fish that just got up and walked out of the Nile? Oh wait . . . I said that last thought out loud, didn't I? Well, shit . . . this complicates things considerably. Now what the hell am I supposed to say? I could cover it up with the typical gruff response, back hand him out of the way, and go take my shower and sort myself out. Strangely enough, I don't want to hurt him. My hand is raised, and he's flinching away . . . and something within me just simply hurts to see that. Damn it . . . I'm becoming soft.

I'll simply walk by him and pretend he doesn't exist. That always works, right? Ah, away from those beautiful, depthless eyes at last. Whoa . . . did I just call his eyes beautiful? Well, if I'm honest with myself, they are. Such a warm color, that chocolate brown . . . and so innocent and pure. Gah, I'm turning into a sap! Ra, somebody, smack me. This is getting ridiculous.

Enough of this bullshit my mind seems intent on needling me with . . . hot water and soap are definitely becoming necessary. This stuff is beginning to get really disgusting. Hot, fresh blood is nice . . . cold, clumpy blood is not. And it's matting my hair . . . completely disgusting. Ahhh . . . that is nice. Hot water taking the chill of outside from deep within my bones, and washing this coagulating mess from my skin.

Hmm . . . I don't remember this scar. Where did this come from, I wonder? Who, in my past life, did I piss off enough for them to try to kill me that way? Could have been any number of people, I suppose . . . I wasn't exactly the most popular person back then. Of course, I'm not exactly popular now either . . . although they seem to like me a bit more than Marik's demented little piss-ant of a dark. Oh, wait, I know why. Because I do my own dirty work, unlike that idiot who had to hide behind mind controlled puppets in order to get anything done. Now there's some twisted logic . . . they like me because I do my own evil instead of having someone else do it for me. Weird, but then again, none of them are what I would consider bright. Well, other than the Pharaoh's little hikari and the stick up his ass CEO.

Clean and warm and . . . without clothes. Shit. Well, Ryou should have gone to bed by now, so I can just walk down to my room and get dressed there. Open the door and . . . oh hell. Hello Ryou.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Nope, don't own them. But I now have the Millennium Ring. Time to start trapping souls! MUAHAHAHAHA

Author's Notes – some one shot, eh? I'm awful, I know . . . plenty of you have told me that over the past two years. Oh well, I'll live. Here's another chapter . . . and let me tell you, this one wasn't easy. But it's not done yet . . . there will be another chapter after this, I promise.

Chapter 2 –

Hello Ryou.

Well, that's an interesting color. I don't think I've ever seen him turn quite so interesting a shade of red and purple.

Put a towel on? Now why the hell would I want to . . . oh. OH! Damn it, how come I didn't think of that? Wait a minute . . . when did he start ordering me around!? Just for that, I shouldn't . . . but then again, he looks like he's going to faint any second now. While interesting, he could hurt his head, and catching him in this condition isn't exactly what I would call advisable. Towel it is then.

Okay, Ryou is going back to his nice pale complexion. That's a good thing . . . I was worried there for a moment. Hang on . . . I was worried about Ryou? Damn it, I thought I washed this annoying sappy shit away with all that blood! So help me, if I get one more pathetically idiotic thought in my head . . .

Now Ryou's looking at me oddly. Damn it, he's too cute when he does that. FUCK! Okay, I've had about enough of this. Storm out of bathroom, down the hall, and slam the door. I'm now minus a little aggression . . . and feeling guilty. Somebody fucking shoot me.

Clothes . . . I need clothes. I have a veritable need to get dressed suddenly. Oh shit . . . Ryou saw my scars. Some god up there must be laughing, because they've managed to completely make my life a living hell in a span of a few hours. My hikari is as curious as a cat. There's no way he's not going to ask about these scars. Fuck! Where the hell has my black shirt gone this time!?

Lightest touch on the back of one shoulder, surprising a very disturbing squeak out of me. When did Ryou come in here? Wait a minute . . . when the hell did he get the nerve to come into my room without my permission!? Doesn't he know that some of the stuff I do in here could scar him for life!

Oh hell . . . he's staring at the scars again. Where the fuck is that damn shirt?! It's got to be here somewhere . . . now if I can just get them covered before he opens his mouth . . .

Too late. Shit. Well, Ryou, where do you think they came from? I'm a thief! Or I was. Did you expect me to be some unmarred beauty? Sorry to disappoint you, little one, but I was a criminal, and I did get caught a few times, as well as fighting for my life almost every damn day.

Don't look at me like that . . . gods, those wounded eyes. They tear into my soul like a dull knife, ripping out my very small, black heart that still has some compassion left within it apparently.

Oh hell . . . I might as well stop fighting this. It's only going to make my life more miserable than it already is if I keep denying it, since my heart seems to be overcoming my mind for control of my thoughts and mouth. I've fallen in love with my hikari. There, I said it, or at least thought it. Admitted it to myself, that's the phrase I was looking for. As hopeless a situation as I could ever land myself in, but the truth. Well fuck. Okay . . . what the hell did I ever do to deserve this? There must be something I've forgotten, because simple tomb robbing does not warrant being forced into this hell.

He still looks so hurt, like I reached out and slapped him. If I could take back my words, Ryou, I would. These scars are not something I'm proud of, and I don't ever want you to know the pain I've been through that caused them.

I can't help it . . . I reach out to cup his face in my pale hand, running my thumb across that smooth, arching cheek bone. It hurts to touch him, knowing that he can never return what I'm feeling . . . only one of us is that insane, thank Isis. I'm surprised he doesn't flinch from my touch . . . he used to. I'm happy that he doesn't though. When was the last time I felt happy about something? It seems like it's been forever . . . and maybe it has. So many years spent in that Ring, only to be a damaged soul when I finally have found my salvation. How do I say I'm sorry to you, Ryou? How do I ask you to forgive me, when I cannot forgive myself for what I did to you? This is the only apology I can give you, because words will never be enough.

I can't bear to see those wounded, hopeful eyes looking at me so calmly, so trusting. What have I done to earn such trust from you? Somehow I have ended up on my knees, pressing my face into his stomach, feeling his fingers thread so delicately through my ragged, damp hair. Have I lost my mind? I'm not this weak . . . am I? Do I truly need your forgiveness so badly that I will kneel before you and beg for it silently? Yes . . . yes, I do need you to forgive me.

Please forgive me, my beautiful hikari, for daring to touch the stars. Forgive me for trying to drag your purity into the mud in order to protect my own darkened soul. Forgive me . . . forgive this . . . love me.

The press of pale lips against the smooth, barely exposed skin between shirt and waist, the taste and scent of him like ambrosia to my mind and soul . . . gods, how can I live with this? How can I go on knowing the horrors that I've put you through? How can I go on loving you, knowing how hopeless it is? I've finally lost my mind.

The lightest of pushes, forcing me away from him so that he can fall to his knees in front of me. Ryou, what are you doing?The caress of lips against mine, whispers of apology falling from those delicate petals against my face, the barest breaths of air as he begs for me to forgive him. The angel begging the demon for forgiveness? For what, Ryou, do you ask my forgiveness? What evil can someone as pure as you have done that you must ask me to absolve you of it? You're too good for such things.

Gentle fingers, like feathers against my skin, soft touches of pale flesh against the scarred remains of my body, worshipping me. I can't breathe . . . I can't think, his fingers drifting lower to wrap around the very core of my passion and pain. Oh gods, Ryou . . . please, stop this torture. I don't want to hurt you . . . not you, my angel. And that is the only way this can end . . . I am damned, don't you understand that? There is no saving my soul.

Soft carpet against my back, Ryou kneeling above me with a gentle, sad smile as cool air flows over my exposed flesh. Hands smoothing against my flesh, leaving burning trails in their wake across my skin. We can't . . . I won't . . . oh merciful Isis, kill me now, before it's too late to stop this. The whisper of clothing sliding over skin, the glimpse of pale flesh as he bares himself to me. Why do the gods torture me so, giving me a glimpse of the unattainable?

How has it come to this, that an angel can teach a demon to feel again? Ryou . . . what have you done to me?

Searing warmth, my fingers clenching into the carpet, feeling the roughness of the fiber against my skin to offset the satin of his mouth on my flesh. So good . . . gods Ryou, stop! I'm not worth this . . . hate me Ryou, don't love me in return. I don't deserve such purity.

Flesh sliding against flesh, his slim body pressed against mine, lips pressing desperately to mine as if this is the first and last kiss we will ever have between us. So pure, so innocent . . . Why can't I stop this? What fiendish hell is this that makes me unable to save him from myself?

No choice, no option, feeling him move against me, my body refusing to obey my mind. Fingers in my mouth, like cool popsicles against my tongue. Suckling at them, drawing their taste into my memory to give me something to hold on to, some memory of this to carry in my shriveled, blackened heart. A wince and a moan above me, pain flickering across his pale features. Oh Ryou, what are you doing? Why are you doing this to yourself? Why am I not stopping you?

Flames burning within me, turning me to ash as his hands glide over me, feeling my skin and turning me to embers as he devours my very soul. Who is the angel, and who is the demon? Can an angel know such a thing as this?

Whispers of love against my ear, short pants for breath as I feel him grip me in his hand, a silent hesitation before I am within him. My turn to whisper apologies, holding him gently as he stills above me, brown eyes closed so that I cannot see his soul. Ryou, please . . . forgive me for not stopping this.

Movement now, a dance older then time that once begun cannot be stopped. His flesh against mine, the torture of pleasure, the bliss of pain as he moves over me, above me, taking me with him towards the heights of heaven, saving my soul even as he condemns it to hell. Ryou please . . . you're killing me and creating me with the same act, and you don't even know it. Why are you doing this?

Faster now, straining to reach the heavens as hands explore, touching, soothing, caressing, molding. Whispers of love, unheard in the passion, the symphony of our voices rising in the cool air. Hear me, Ryou . . . know that I love you, that I will never willingly hurt you again. I would rather die. Feel my heart beat against yours, only for you. Feel my breath combine with yours, our bodies moving as one, our souls touching for what seems like the first time. I love you, my beautiful angel. Forgive me.

Stars exploding, bodies combusting, strewing the heavens with our souls before we crash back to earth, lying against each other in the aftermath, our souls entwined delicately, inseparably. What have I done? What have we done?

Oh Ryou, forgive me this sin. The chill of tears against my cheeks, the pain of despair within my soul, knowing that I have tainted you. The touch of pale fingers against my face, wiping away the droplets of moisture as if they are diamonds to be gathered. Chocolate eyes staring down into mine, so warm . . . so unbelievably warm. How can you look at me like that, Ryou? I could drown in those eyes, drown in the love shining within them. Wait . . . love? Have I died? I must have died, for there is no way that you could love me on this earth, not after all I've done to you.

Do not cry, he whispers to me. Bakura, don't cry. Please . . . forgive me. I love you. My heartbeat is thunder in my ears . . . how can you say this to me? How can you love me? What have I done?

You have forgiven me . . . and condemned me to hell. No demon should ever touch an angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I still don't own them, although I seem to have bitten off more than I can chew? Can someone own the soul of an animated character?

Author's Notes – So much for a one shot. Hardest thing I've ever written in my life, and instead of ending it quickly, I find myself dragging it out.

I think I really know how Bakura feels . . . I've lost my fricking mind.

Chapter 3 –

Warm breath against my cheek, forcing me back to the consciousness I fled from so easily. When did I allow someone so close to me? I'm confused, not a feeling that I enjoy.

The briefest glimpse of soft white hair out of the corner of my eye, and the memories come flooding back in a torrential downpour of misery. Ryou . . . oh gods, what have I done?

Guilt and horror war within me. I have to get up, have to get away from him, have to . . . have to what? Run? Run where? There's nowhere else for me to go. Except back into the Ring.

Cold glass against my fingertips, the night beckoning to my darkening soul. I wouldn't have thought it could get any darker, wouldn't have thought I could be further damned than I already was. So very wrong of me to think that . . . now I know better.

Perhaps I can get the Pharaoh to kill me . . . he's keen enough to do it any other time. Maybe this once, he can actually help me. Decision made. I'm going to go piss of the Pharaoh and get him to kill me. Bully for me, I've made the first smart decision of my life . . . un-life . . . whatever the hell this is.

Okay . . . first things first. Clothing. I need clothing. No, don't look at him, lying there so peacefully, like he's content with what's been done. Damn it, it's just not possible! He was under the influence of something . . . he had to be. Maybe the alcohol in my system translated through the link somehow. That's it, he was drunk on second hand alcohol. Yeah, right, that makes perfect sense Bakura. Get a grip.

Gods, what have I done to him, that he thinks that he loves me? I've tortured and abused him, took over his life and gave him hell in return. This is so very wrong. He can't love me . . . he's just confused right now. At least one of us can think clearly . . . if my thoughts are what would classify as 'clear'.

I can't risk this, can't let him do this. It will destroy him . . . I destroy everything I come to love. The only option is my death. It's the only way I know that I won't be able to hurt him again. One last pain, beautiful Ryou, and then you can go on with what you deserve. And I can go to the hell I deserve for this mess.

Dressed and out the door, leaving my heart, shriveled and black as it is, behind me, in his hands. Running . . . not just physically, but mentally as well, and it disgusts me. But I can't allow this to continue . . . I will not drag an angel into my hell.

Solid wood beneath my fist, the pain helping me to focus more on the physical and less on the mental. I don't handle emotional pain well, and right now it's about all I can think of unless I find something else to focus on. So, I'm banging on the back door of the game shop much harder than necessary. Maybe it will get their attention faster.

Light's coming on, swearing . . . oh good. Just the person I came to see. Does your hikari know you swear as much as I do?

Yes, I know what time it is, you spike-haired moron. Why am I here? Well, that's a more difficult question to answer. I can't very well blurt out that I want him to kill me, now can I? Nor tell him the reason why . . . okay, maybe I should have thought this out a bit before I woke him up. How the hell do you piss off a half-asleep Pharaoh at four in the morning when your mind is an emotional wreckage?

He's drumming his fingers on the countertop, staring at me with those unfathomable crimson eyes. And those eyes are getting darker by the second. I can't decide whether I want to pace or sit down . . . damn it, think Bakura! Another glance at Yami . . . he's smirking. Oh shit, did I say something? No, I know my mouth hasn't opened . . . why the hell is he looking at me like that?

WHAT!? How the hell did he figure that out!? Okay, another reason to hate the Pharaoh . . . he's too damn smart.

Fine, since you've got it already. Yes, I've fallen in love with Ryou. No, this does not make me happy, can't you see that, you overly intelligent pain in my ass?! I can't do that to him!

Well, isn't this cozy . . . he's sitting down for what looks to be his version of a heart to heart. Oh joy. Wait a second . . . he's just as uneasy as I am! This is definitely one for the record books. I don't think I've ever seen him look so out of sorts. I've surprised him, goody for me. I'd enjoy it more if it weren't so damn serious.

Just how the hell do you think you can say you know how I feel?! Oh . . . well, I guess that does put us in the same boat, to a point. But at least you've been decent to your hikari . . . I've put Ryou through hell. If your hikari loves you, it's because you've earned it. Yes, I have just admitted that the Pharaoh is a better man than I am . . . or rather, a better yami. Yay for me, I'm making progress in my relationship with a man I hate.

What Ryou has to say on the subject isn't important. He's confused . . there's no way in hell he could possibly love me in return. Come on, Pharaoh – you're so damn smart, and you mean to tell me you don't understand why he couldn't be in love with me? Let's go through the list, shall we?

I've beaten him, taken over his life, hurt and sometimes killed his friends, threatened the ones I didn't get to do either of the above to, turned him over to a psycho for my own gains . . . does that about cover it? How the fuck could he possibly love me after all I've done to him?

No, it simply can't be love. It's . . . oh, hell, what do they call that in this time? Hostage Syndrome? Yeah, that's it . . . you know, where the victim falls in love or feels protective towards their aggressor? That's what this is . . . there is no logical way in hell that someone as sweet and innocent as Ryou could have honestly fallen in love with a sadistic bastard like me.

Ask him? Ask him what? Why he loves me? Now why the hell would I do that!? I just told you why, damn it . . . use that wonderful brain of yours and figure it out yourself. Yes, I know Ryou's a smart kid. That doesn't mean a damn thing in this case.

Oh for the love of Isis . . . I didn't come over to talk this out with you! I came over here for you to put me out of my damn misery! Shit, I just said that out loud, didn't I? Fuck, yes I did. Of course, it is rather amusing to see those narrow crimson eyes look like they're about to fall out of his head in shock. Unfortunately, that doesn't help my predicament any.

What do you mean, you won't do it? Ra damn you, you've wanted to kill me for three thousand years! I'm giving you the perfect opportunity, and now you won't take it!? What's wrong with you?!

As usual, you're a great help, Pharaoh. Note the sarcasm please . . . I wouldn't want you to think I'm thanking you for this shit. Angry and confused now, and taking that latent aggression out on doors again as I storm out of the house. Talk to Ryou, he says. Yeah, sure . . . I'll do that the next time Anubis comes to visit. That would be, when there's a cold day in hell, thank you so much.

Nowhere to go now . . . I'm out of options. Cold streets and colder thoughts, wandering Domino with nothing to go on, and nothing else to think about. I can't go on like this . . . hell, I may be psychotic, but I'm not stupid. I've landed myself in another desperately hopeless situation. Fuck.

There's still the Ring. Once my prison, now maybe my only hope to keep from being damned ever further than I already am. I haven't been back in my soul room since I gained my own body . . . now I'm just about as desperate to get back in there as I could ever be. If I can find a way to block Ryou out, I can spend the rest of eternity in there happily at this point, torturing myself with thoughts on what could have been if I were something other than what and who I am.

Another decision made, although this one isn't nearly as smart or great as the first. Hopefully this one turns out better. Silent steps, returning me to the house where Ryou lives and I simply exist. The Ring is in his desk drawer . . . he's kept it there since I no longer make him wear it. All to the better, I suppose.

The house is still quiet, dark with memories I'd rather forget at the moment. The feel of him against me, his skin against mine . . . Ra, I'm going to have the rest of eternity with this! So why can't I get it out of my head for at least a short amount of time so I can get this done?

Walking past my room to get to his . . . I can't help but glance in there. One last look at the angel my heart now belongs to . . . but the bed is empty. Where has Ryou gone?

Frightened now, and more than a little angry. Where is he? Damn it, he always manages to screw up my best plans in the most innocent way possible. One of the things I love about him, I suppose. I'll think about that later . . . for now, I have to find him.

Running water, the sound leading me to the bathroom. The door is locked . . . that's strange, he never locks the door when he's alone in the house. Not like a locked door can stop me . . . it can only slow me down. There isn't a lock out there that can keep me from where I want to go. Something is wrong though . . . there's no sound on the other side of the door.

Ryou? Oh gods . . . what the hell do you think you're doing!? Slippery tiles, but that's the least of my concerns, dashing across the slick surface to slap the glitter of a silver blade out of his hands. I'm angry now, and frightened out of my wits, not something I particularly enjoy. What were you doing!? I'm not worth your life, Ryou!

What do you mean, you're worthless?! You little fool! You're worth a hundred of me, hell, a thousand of me! Why would you even think of something so stupid!? Chocolate eyes, swimming with tears and despair . . . oh gods, Ryou, I'm so sorry. Once again, this is all my fault. Once again, I've hurt you.

I'll prove to you that you're not worthless! Ra damn it, I love you Ryou! Don't you ever consider throwing your life away over me! The feel of tears sliding down my face as I press my lips to his harshly, releasing all my anger and fear against those soft petals. He whimpers slightly, pale hands clutching at my shoulders desperately, not allowing me to back out, even if I wanted to.

Cold tile . . . oh hell no, this is not happening on the floor again. I'll show you how much I cherish you . . . it's the least I can give you for all that I've done to you. Soft body held to my heart, retreating to my room again . . . I won't soil his room with this. He can seal this room off after I've gone. Pale skin against the black comforter, light contrasting with dark as I bend over him, brushing snow white hair out of soft chocolate eyes. Understand me, Ryou, this changes nothing. After this, I will still be gone. But I won't leave you like this . . . not like this.

Soft lips against mine, his hands helping remove the clothing I was so desperate to get into not long ago. Feather light touches against his fragile flesh . . . so beautiful, so unmarked by life, so different from my own. So very beautiful, Ryou, so perfect. I don't deserve to touch you like this, don't you understand? Twining his fingers with my own, keeping him from touching the numerous scars on my body as I trail my lips over soft flesh. This isn't about me . . . I only want to show you how much you're worth in my eyes. The greatest treasure in all the world . . . one that I can never have. Not if I want to keep my sanity.

Soft moans whispering through the still air, as if the whole world is holding it's breath on this one act . . . the only chance I will ever take to show him how I feel about him. Cherishing his body as I cherish his life, showing him with actions what I can't put into words. Movement beneath me, hands brushing against my scalp as I lick at him gently, lovingly. Gods, I don't want to hurt you Ryou.

Writhing beneath me, pushing my control to its limits as I suck at hardened flesh. So good . . . the taste of ambrosia, of heaven itself. The essence of an angel. A last chance at salvation before I'm pushed over the edge, my soul screaming inside me. No control, no limits but what my heart wants. I need you Ryou. Help me stay sane . . . save me from myself.

Better prepared this time at least, lotion kept in a bedside drawer making things easier. But this time you will do the taking, not me. I won't do that to you, not this time. The only true way to show you how much I value you . . . only you can dominate me. Wide eyes . . . so cute when he does that. Rolling off him before I lose this new conviction, giving myself over to him in a way I can't to anyone else. Giving him control.

Butterfly kisses against me stomach, pale hands pulling him up short, stopping him from his goal. Oh no you don't, little light . . . this is about you, not me. Never about me. Whispers of instruction, telling him what I want him to do. Stunned immobility, staring down at me in shock before taking his hand and guiding him to what I will allow no other to touch.

Movement now, shaking my head, denying him time. No preparation . . . I deserve the pain. Still he moves slowly . . . damn it, Ryou, I'm not worth this caution! Pushing him away . . . I can't take this, not right now. I'm bleeding in my soul, and I don't want him to see that.

Hiss of pain, the feel of fullness as I take him into myself, movement barely made easier by lotion. I have to close my eyes . . . I deserve this pain, and I won't let him see tears. Not now. This is minor to the pain I've caused him. Gathering him against me, forcing myself to move against the pain before falling backwards, giving him back control.

Hesitant movements, a gasp of breath as the first flicker of pleasure catches me by surprise. No words, just moans and gasps as he moves against me tentatively, feeling his way into my soul. The press of lips against mine, the promise of salvation that can never be mine. Not enough, never enough . . . pressing back against him, urging him on silently.

Harder, Ryou . . . Ra, show me the strength that I know is there. Groan of anguish, stars flashing before my eyes as my soul is ripped to shreds. I love you too much for my sanity, and your safety.

Whispered prayers, asking for forgiveness . . . can a demon be saved? I don't know, can't think, only feel. So warm, so soft . . . Ryou, please!

Cool hand against velvet flesh, moving over me in patterns older than time, pushing me further to the edge of sanity. So close, so very close . . . scream of a damned soul as the world tilts and disappears in fire.

Completion of soul, his own cry joining mine in the silence as the world breathes again. Perfection against corruption, his skin against mine. Wetness . . . Ryou, why are you crying? Crystal drops against my fingers, wiping those pale streams from his face.

I love you, he whispers, and my soul cries out at the pain in those words. Don't leave me . . . stay with me . . . love me. But I do love you, Ryou, and that's why I can't stay. Skin against mine, pale arms wrapping around my neck, his face pressed into the space between shoulder and throat. He knows what I'm planning, and he's not willing to let go. Ryou, don't you understand that I have to do this, for your safety?

Sobbing against my throat, arms tightening dangerously. I'm afraid Ryou . . . not of what you might do to me, but of what I might do to you. Hear me, my love, my light . . . I don't want to hurt you again.

Opening my soul, and my heart, letting him see the damage that has made me what I am. Do you see? This is why I can't stay . . . this will taint you, stain your purity with my darkness.

You've been talking with Yami. That damn Pharaoh . . . light cannot exist without dark. Sounds just like him. Remind me to strangle him later.

Wait . . . later? What later? When did I decide I would stay?

If only to protect you from yourself . . . fine, I will stay. I love you, Ryou. Gods help me, I love you, and if you truly love me . . . I can't save you anymore. It's too late for it.

Go to sleep, Ryou. Sleep, little light . . . I will be here when you wake. I promise. Ra forgive me, I promise.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I still don't own them. I'm not making any money off of this, although it would be nice, because I suspect getting into Bakura's head like this is going to leave some really interesting side effects . . . as if I wasn't already there as it is.

Author's Notes – Well, after a week spent in bed with barely enough energy to get up to check on my own favorite reading materials every now and then, I'm back at work on the keyboard. Did I mention that the stomach flu is a bitch?

Anyway, here's another chapter. I thought about ending it with this chapter, but there is just SO much more Bakura torture that I can do with this . . . I think this will be around for a bit longer. Hope you all continue to enjoy it.

On a side note, my website has been updated. You can find it at www draconyx1/ Index html. I've redone my fanart pages and all my current fictions are now posted, so if you like my writing that much , slide over there to see all that I've done.

And, as usual, if you would like to be added to my fanlisting, so that you get regular emails when I update or when I start a new story, email me at draconyx1 at Or add it in your review.

Chapter 4 –

Lying beside Ryou, his pale, soft skin pressed against the length of my body, I can only wonder what we've done. Strong, supple arms remain wrapped around my neck, and one leg pins mine down haphazardly . . . he knows I want to run, and he's unconsciously making sure that I can't. Smart little brat, isn't he?

A soft sigh, and the shift of skin against skin as he snuggles closer, shivering slightly in the cool air. I know there's a blanket around here somewhere . . . ahh, there it is. Must have landed on the floor at some point during our . . . well, hell, what do I call it? Sex? It was more than that . . . I'm man enough to admit it. I think. Oh, fuck, I don't know . . . Ra, I hate being this confused.

Back to the blanket . . . that's something nice and easy to concentrate on. Wiggle around, snag it with my fingers, pull it onto the bed, and cover Ryou with it. Well, that means covering myself as well, but I'll survive.

Ryou's a smart person, as the Pharaoh so kindly pointed out . . . so why the hell has he fallen in love with me, of all people? Am I so sure that it's love? Is he any surer? And people wonder why I hate having relationships with anyone . . . see what kind of mess it brings to my head? As if I'm not fucked up in the mind enough as it is.

Quite the mess you've landed yourself in this time, Thief King. You're not supposed to be able to fall in love. Especially not with an angel. And that is what Ryou is . . . an angel. A light, caring person whom I've tortured and abused for years. Yet he still cares about me. Somehow, someway, he still cares. Gods what a mess.

I promised him I would be here when he woke up. If not for that, I would be fleeing for my life. I'm not good with stuff like this . . . I'm not good at loving someone. This can only lead to pain . . . for him at least, if not for both of us. Silken strands of white hair wind through my fingers as I absently pet him, caressing him . . . loving him. I do love him, in that little part of me that is still human, still sane. I love him.

But that's just simply not right. He's too innocent, too sweet and gentle . . . when do demons fall in love with angels? And when in all the heavens do angels return the sentiment? Ra, I'm beginning to sound like a bad romance novel. Disgusting.

Unfortunately however, it's also the truth. Someone like Ryou can't possibly love someone like me. And I have to be out of my mind to have fallen in love with him.

Movement again, raising his head and blinking chocolate eyes at me sleepily . . . how long have I lain here thinking about this mess? He removes his arms from around my neck, only to lay his head over my heart and wind those pale fingers into my longer white hair. Ow . . . snag. Damn it, one of these days I need to get a brush through this rat's nest I call hair.

Whispering now, warm breath against my chest . . . he's glad I'm still here. Why, Ryou? Damn it, don't you realize how much I've screwed up your life . . . will continue to do so? You're meant for better than me. You should have just let me go . . . let me get out of your life.

You say you can't do that . . . why the hell not? What can I give you that someone else can't? No matter what that damn Pharaoh says, we are not two halves of the same whole. Something as pure and beautiful as you could never harbor anything as dark and sadistic as me.

Yes I'm saying this out loud . . . probably against my better judgment, but he needs to understand why he has to let me go.

No, I don't understand you at all, Ryou. You're my complete opposite . . . and that opposites attract shit doesn't work either. Not in this case. Not after all I've done to you.

Why have you forgiven me? How have you forgiven me so easily? Doesn't it matter to you that I've ruined your life?

Without me you wouldn't have met Yugi and company . . . you have got to be kidding me. You're actually grateful to me for that? Are you nuts? I would want to shoot the person who was responsible for introducing me to somebody like them. So what if that's not very nice . . . it's the truth.

Holy . . . we're having a conversation. Ryou and I are having a conversation. There is something severely wrong with this . . . isn't there? Oh, fuck, I don't know anymore. All I know is that I'm comfortable, he's comfortable, we're talking, and the rest of the world can go to hell.

Oh yes, I've finally lost that single remaining thread attaching me to my sanity.

HEY! Ryou, damn it, stop that . . . it . . . tickles! FUCK! No, this is not funny, knock that the hell off! Okay, forget the angel part, the little brat's a demon in disguise! SHIT! Light, quick fingers dancing over skin that is far too sensitive and I'm fucking giggling like a schoolgirl! Somebody shoot me!

Out of breath, but have finally managed to pin him to the bed. Point to me, I haven't completely gone soft. Damn, but he looks so fucking cute right now, smiling up at me . . . I would give anything to see that smile more often. Whoa . . . that was a load of sap. Yuck. But still . . .

That soft smile, just a touch of sadness, but a bright happiness in it too, a happiness that hasn't been there in a long time. Did I put that there? Did I give that back to him, after having taken it away?

Butterfly kiss against my lips, staring down into those depthless eyes as he pulls away with that same soft smile. What did I do to deserve you loving me, Ryou? So beautiful, so innocent, so forgiving . . . mine. Oh yes, did I forget to mention I'm one possessive bastard? Since he's so intent on giving himself to me . . . and making sure I can't run away from him or this mess . . . I might as well just accept it. Who said I couldn't be completely logical when the need arises?

My hikari, my light, my Ryou. Mine. That does have a nice ring to it. Gods help anyone who touches him or hurts him . . . I'll rip out their heart and feed it to them while they're choking on their own blood. Okay, that was definitely a bit of the real me there. Good. Glad to know I haven't lost all of my ruthlessness. That would really have bothered me.

Why am I smirking? Oh, sorry Ryou . . . don't mind me. Just some very nice thoughts. No, I won't share them with you . . . these particular thoughts are mine alone. Besides which, they aren't ones that you need to hear. They'd only make you paranoid.

Answer a question for me, Ryou, before I really do go nuts trying to figure the answer out for myself . . . when did you start thinking you were in love with me?

Do I remember Battle City? Well, of course . . . not one of my more spectacular failures against the Pharaoh, but still . . . Slypher's attack? Why is that importa . . . oh. Yes, little one, I remember that duel. Why did I do it? You mean, why did I step back in to protect you? At the time, I told Marik that it was because I still needed you. Why do you ask?

Ah, innocent little Ryou . . . always thinking there is a deeper meaning behind people's actions. It's one of the things I love and hate about him. He's so damn optimistic. In this case, however, he's right . . . I did have another purpose, although it wasn't one that I wanted to admit to myself at the time. His pain . . . the pain from the knife wound on his arm, pain that I caused . . . it hurt me to see it. He had looked so pitiful . . . so full of pain and confusion . . . I was unable to leave him like that. I still don't know whether the Pharaoh would have gone through with his attack or not – frankly, I don't care either. All I'd known was that I had to stop his pain . . . so I shoved him back into his soul room and took the pain in his arm and the utter destruction of Slypher's attack onto myself. To protect him, before I'd even realized I loved him.

So, you read my motives, little light, and determined that there was more to me than what I let everyone see. I'm not so sure if that is a good thing . . . I don't like being able to be read. Being unpredictable is more fun. But I suppose, if anyone had to be able to read me, it should be the person who shares such a close tie with my soul. Besides, it's you . . . if it were the Pharaoh, then I would be worried.

He looks concerned now . . . such a cute frown on those soft lips. I think I would much rather see him smile. But this isn't a smiling matter . . . we're trying to understand where we are situated with each other, and I'm just as confused as he is. Isn't life grand?

I can't bear to see you hurt, little one . . . that's why I'm so afraid of this. I don't want to hurt you. But I can't change so many years of being the way I am in a single night.

But I don't want you to change, Bakura, he whispers. Those chocolate eyes are so serious . . . but how can he not want me to change? I'm a bastard . . . I admit that freely. How can he love me the way I am.

Because it's me? That makes absolutely no sense at all, Ryou. No one simply falls in love with someone who's hurt them unless there is some severe psychological damage there. Have I really done that much damage to your mind?

Okay, he's smiling now . . . I'm not sure if that's a good sign or a bad sign. On me, it would be a very bad sign, but this is Ryou. That smirk really doesn't belong on such an innocent face. He's planning something.

HEY! What the . . . when the hell did he get strong enough to do this!? Flat on my back, sheets against one side and a very warm, soft Ryou against the other, pinning me to the bed with hips and hands. I could get up . . . but I really don't want to. Besides, if I did struggle, I could hurt him. Oh hell, now I really am going soft. I'd rather let him pin me than risk hurting him. Gods, I've lost my mind.

Staring up into those dark, serious eyes, another sad smile crossing those beautiful features, and what little is left of my heart is melting. Oh Ra, somebody rescue me, I've fallen into a romance novel. Yuck.

Yeah, you're right . . . I'm probably never going to understand how you could love me for being me. Understanding my motives and my soul aside, it still doesn't make sense to me. But whether or not it makes sense, I'm simply going to have to accept it, aren't I? Because now that we've come this far, we can't go back . . . or at least, I can't. And I don't think you can either. To be honest . . . I don't want to.

So I've completely gone off the deep end. Well, the Pharaoh would say I hit that point a long time ago, but what the hell does he know? Not a Ra damn thing. I proved that millennia ago.

The gentle press of lips against mine, nibbling at my lower lip to get my attention. Well, that he's certainly got . . . and not just of my mind. Did I mention that thousands of years of celibacy tend to make one a bit horny?

Enough serious talk for now . . . it's making my head hurt. I have a very cute, very willing hikari on top of me and . . .

FUCK! I'm going to send that damn thing to the Shadow Realm, so help me . . . ! It better be important. Damn modern conveniences . . . who ever said they're a convenience needs to be murdered. Badly.

WHAT!? Your father! Oh hell . . . there goes the week. My life, which was suddenly looking just a bit brighter, just got more annoying.

Ryou, you can't possibly be . . . oh shit, you are serious. You want him to finally meet me? That's it . . . somebody up there had better be laughing, because if they aren't, I'm going to kill them when I meet them for doing this shit to me.

Ryou wants to introduce me to his father when he comes home later today. Oh . . . joy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I still don't own them. I'm not making money off of writing this, although I probably should because I'm going to need a psychologist by the time I'm done. Too much time spent in the Tomb Robber's head.

Author's Notes – I am EVER so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. An authoress friend of mine handed me a very rabid, very nasty little plot bunny who simply refuses to remove it's teeth from my ankle. But, I've finally gotten another chapter done . . . sleep deprived and high on coffee, but done. So, enjoy . . . and please review. Make it worthwhile for me to deprive myself, would ya?

Chapter 5 –

I don't think I've ever been this wary of meeting someone in my life. Drag me before the Pharaoh, and I'll simply spit in his face. Put me up against Kaiba, and I'll happily draw a knife. Ryou's father . . . and I'm a nervous wreck. This . . . sucks.

How the hell did he talk me into this? Oh wait, I know how . . . by using those damn eyes of his. Gods, those things should be illegal. Him and the Pharaoh's brat both . . . what ever did I do to deserve this? You know, for once I think I can actually sympathize with the Pharaoh. At least Ryou doesn't use them on me that often.

Wait a second . . . I can sympathize with the Pharaoh? No way in hell! I have absolutely nothing in common with that stubborn, spoiled, egotistical, spiky-haired jackass! Absolutely no way in all the nine hells of Anubis!

No, Ryou, I will not sit still! This is nuts! Can't I just go back in the Ring until he's gone! What the hell are you going to tell him . . . oh, hi Dad, by the way, this is the spirit that was living inside that Ring you gave me so long ago? Yeah, right. You ever heard of a psycho ward? I have, and I'm not even really familiar with this era of yours.

Okay, since when did he manage to force me to do anything? Being shoved into a chair at the kitchen table doesn't exactly count but . . . hey! What the fuck? Oh no . . . don't even think about it! Ryou, if you come near me with that brush . . .

OW! Damn it, what the hell are you doing! Purposefully trying to make me bald? That HURT! I am NOT being a baby . . . what? Oh hell, I don't know when the last time I brushed my hair out is. I don't bother with shit like that . . . OW! Fucking . . . okay, Anubis himself couldn't come up with a worse torture than this. I will not lash out . . . I will not lash out . . . damn it, I don't take pain well, and this hurts! Yes, I like dealing pain, but that's a whole other story! Dealing it is very different from taking it!

You're done? That was fast . . . great Ra, how much of my hair is left in my head? Because it looks like most of it is in that torture device people call a brush. Oh, stop laughing at me, or I might be tempted to make you swallow your tongue. Fuck, who am I kidding? I like hearing him laugh . . . he hasn't done it in far too long. So glad he finds me so damn amusing. There goes my reputation.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Stay here? Where the hell else am I going to go? Well, there is the Ring . . . and the backdoor . . . okay, he's giving me that look again, like he knows what's going through my head. Damn it, when did he get so good at that?

Fine, I'll sit here . . . but don't expect me to behave. What? You made me promise to meet him, you said nothing about being on good behavior! Oh, somebody shoot me . . . there's those puppy eyes again. Alright, I give, I'll be nice! Or as nice as I can be when I feel like I'm about to go before a hangman's noose.

This love thing really bites one in the ass. It does have its benefits though . . . although none of those can be mentioned in polite company. Okay, I have this urge to fiddle with my knife . . . wouldn't that be a great first impression on the man who is my hikari's father? I think I'll just sit on my hands now . . . because they are slowly creeping their way back to the sheath tucked into the back of my jeans with a mind of their own.

The murmur of voices in the hallway, Ryou telling his father he has someone he wants him to meet. Footsteps . . . I'm not going to bolt, so help me Ra I am not going to run out of this room like some coward. But I really, really want to right now. I am so not in the correct mental state for shit like this. Hell, I'm never in a correct mental state anyway, so what am I worried about?

Dead silence suddenly. Meeting the very wide, very astonished gaze of a sable haired, goatee carrying man who looks nothing like my hikari . . . or me. Gee, and I thought the mutt looked dumb with his mouth hanging open like that.

Ryou carrying out introductions . . . what am I supposed to do? I know I should stand up . . . but then do I shake his hand? Gods, this shit with social niceties just isn't my thing . . . Ryou, I really should murder you for this. If it weren't for the fact that I love you so desperately, I might actually consider it at this point.

Well, at least he looks as confused as I feel. That's a bonus . . . at least I'm not the only one with no idea what to do. And he even grew up in this era.

Where did I come from? Ummm . . . Ryou, a little help here! Don't smile at me, damnit! Help me!

Oh, is this going to be a long day . . . can I just skip it? No . . . okay, than somebody call the Pharaoh and get him over here . . . maybe this time I can successfully talk him into killing me.

-

Well, that wasn't nearly as bad as I had thought it would be. A few tricks, disappear into the Ring and reappear under his nose, and he's convinced. Now, if I could just be sure that's a good thing.

Sitting here answering questions about my past is not exactly something I enjoy doing. I've spoken more about my life three thousand years ago than I've ever done in my entire existence. The bonus is, he knows about the Pharaoh. Yami's going to be in for an even worse session than me . . . oh, the little joys in life that make it all worthwhile. Now, I wonder if the Pharaoh had to go through this with that old man? That's a pleasant thought . . . I can just picture him squirming now. I feel so much better now.

Ryou's giving me that look again . . . oh. It must be the smile. I can't help it . . . just imagining the Pharaoh sitting at the kitchen table of his hikari's home, being pelted with questions that he can't answer because he doesn't remember a damn bit of it . . . so it brings a rather sadistic smirk to my face. The little things, remember?

Oh . . . now I get to watch Ryou squirm. Good . . . about time he got involved in this somewhat. Ryou's father isn't dumb, I'll give him that much. He's noticed there's something between us beside friendship. And it only took five hours . . . that's impressive. Not bad, for a mortal. Well, Ryou could explain it off as the yami/hikari relationship . . . which he is trying. Too bad he's never been good at lying. We'll have to work on that.

No, I'm not answering that question, Ryou. It's all yours.

Honestly, I don't think I could answer it. I don't know where we stand now. I can't answer my own questions, much less his father's. I still can't understand how he could forgive me so easily, how he could have come to love me. Me, of all people! I could understand loving Yugi . . . even if he is the Pharaoh's hikari, the kid's a lovable little shit. Like Ryou, far too innocent and forgiving for his own good. I mean, come on . . . he forgave Marik, and Marik tortured the hell out of him and his friends. Okay, so that blonde idiot was a bit misguided at the time . . . still. There are only so many lines you can cross, and Marik crossed every single one of them. Yet still, Yugi forgave him. It's either complete innocence, or complete ignorance. I can't tell which.

Thinking of which, I wonder what the Pharaoh's going to do about his own issues with loving his hikari. I hope he goes through as much hell as I am. Yami is no innocent . . . far from it. Does Yugi even know about the things Yami did for him when he first awakened from his three thousand year entrapment? Before they became partners and friends? Now wouldn't that have been an interesting conversation to listen in on, if it's even occurred yet. I might have to inquire about that . . . I see whole worlds of amusing and uncomfortable situations arising for the Pharaoh in that one.

Look down on me, will he? He's no angel . . . I may trap people in the Shadow Realm from time to time, and I certainly do kill them, but at least I've never hidden that fact. I wonder what the others would think if they knew that spike-haired idiot's killed people too . . . not to mention the number of mortal moron's he's driven insane.

Of course, this is Yugi we're talking about. He'd probably forgive him . . . but not before putting him through hell first. I was there at Duelist Kingdom, after all. I got to witness their first little spat over Yami's willingness to sacrifice others to protect Yugi.

Hmm . . . I'm plotting mayhem again. Maybe I haven't gone as far off the deep end as I thought.

Okay, now both of them are looking at me strangely. I've either been silent too long, or my grin is too big and bloodthirsty to be called natural. Yep, must be the grin. Ryou looks worried . . . he's probably wondering what I'm planning on doing to his father. Bah, he worries too much sometimes. I won't do anything to his father . . . the man may be irritating, but he's the only family my hikari has left. I won't hurt Ryou like that.

Oh, looks like the question and answer session is over. I wonder what was said . . . well, that's what I get for plotting against the Pharaoh in the middle of an important discussion. I can't help it . . . it's far too much fun to annoy that uptight bastard.

Ryou's giving me 'the look' again. Now I'm nervous . . . what's he going to ask for this time. So help me, if he asks me to make nice with the Pharaoh, I'm going in the Ring. I'd rather be locked away in there until the end of this world than be friends with that ass. Same goes for those other morons he calls friends. Nothing more than a pack of cheerleaders, if you ask me. And annoying ones at that.

Not that the Pharaoh needs cheerleaders. I'll be the first to admit that he's formidable . . . I'm here, aren't I? Takes a hell of a lot of power to trap the King of Thieves. I wonder if they think they make any difference in the outcome of his battles? It'd be funny for them to find out that he does just as well without them as with them. Probably better, actually . . . nowhere near as many distractions when they aren't shouting encouragement. I wonder how many times he's held off sending them to the Shadow Realm for the chance at a moment's peace?

Hmm . . . I might actually have to lower myself to ask him.

Okay, back to the matter at hand . . . that look. What? Did I say something wrong? Oh . . . well, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, Ryou, but I did warn you that I'm not a people person. And I could care less what he thinks of me . . . it's only you that matters.

I have spewed sap again. I really must stop this from becoming a habit.

You made a date with the friendship squad? Oh no, I'm not going . . . oh hell no! There is no way in all the nine hells that you are going to get me to voluntarily spend time with those twits. Absolutely not.

That look is not going to work . . . I swear it's not. I can ignore him, I really can . . . oh hell. He's added cuddling. Fuck.

Yep, there is some god up there somewhere who is bent on making my life both completely enjoyable and utterly miserable. We're going to the arcade to spend some time with Yugi and company.

Did I mention I'd rather be in the Ring?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – If you've read this much of the story so far, you already know I don't own them, so why the hell are reading this again?

Author's Notes – Look, she lives! Yep, still here, and still alive. For those of you who are waiting for Redemption, I beg your indulgence. I should have a new chapter out soon. If my muses ever decide to cooperate with me. Anyway, here's another chapter. Please leave a review in the little box on your way out.

Chapter 6 –

Why, oh why, do the gods hate me so damn much? Oh wait, scratch that thought, I know the answer there. This is what I get for desecrating their temples three thousand years ago. That's got to be it.

Dark arcade . . . that I can deal with. Tons of milling kids . . . okay, not exactly my favorite surroundings, but I'll survive. Yugi and company . . . can I kill something please? Preferably a something that has tri-colored hair and is as old as I am?

I don't think he's taken his eyes off me once since we got here . . . and I'm pretty sure he's remembering my rather irritated visit of the night before. Wait . . . was it really only last night? Holy Isis, it was.

It's been less than twenty four hours since I showed Ryou something I would have sworn I would never show anyone. I think I need to sit down now . . . this is all changing way too fast for my already overworked mind to handle. Twenty four hours ago, I was heading out to get drunk and trying to avoid thinking about Ryou in any way, shape, or form. Now . . . oh hell. Now I've experienced the heights of heaven and the depths of hell, and been introduced to Ryou's father. And convinced to spend 'quality time' with people I abhor. Isn't life grand?

Okay, there has GOT to be something to do around here other than hang around with the cheerleading squad and the captain of the dueling team. Hmm, let's see . . . lots of people . . . no, no pick-pocketing. Too easy. Game locks are too easy . . . oh wait, is that a door I see back there? Ah yes, the managers office. Perfect.

Slipping away from the group is easy enough . . . they're all involved in some stupid debate on whether or not to try that annoying dance game. Of course Tea wants to challenge Yami . . . sweet Isis, she's like a bitch in heat whenever she's around him. Oh . . . now there's a thought. I wonder what would happen if she found out he's not interested in women like that. That could be fun. I could deal with watching her burst into tears. And the look on the Pharaoh's face would be something to burn into my memories for millennia to come.

Okay, enough of that. Back to the matter at hand . . . manager's office. Lock seems simple enough, and I don't see any security. Figures . . . people are so overconfident in this day and age.

A simple, near silent click, and I'm in. So, what's in here worth liberating? No, I'm not stealing, I'm liberating . . . gee, that logic might even get me past my hikari. Yeah, right.

A safe? Oh, how fun. That should be a challenge . . . I haven't had to work much with these. Safe cracking was easy to pick up though . . . all it requires is good hearing and a gentle touch, just like the traps in the old tombs. This should be a cinch.

Yep, I was right . . . door open and . . . hey! Okay, this I can deal with . . . that paper stuff they call money! Stacks of it too . . . hmm, maybe I can buy Ryou a present with this shit? I won't take too much . . . just enough for fun, but not enough for them to really miss it. Wouldn't want them to tighten security around here. This was so easy I could make it a steady income.

Close the safe, slip out the door and relock it, stand up and casually walk away, with my pockets a little heavier for the effort. Not bad, all in all. Amusing . . . but now I have to return to the friendship squad. I can already feel Ryou looking for me . . . it's like an itch between my shoulder blades. An irritating one that I can't scratch, at that.

They're standing at some stupid machine stuffed with fuzzy little animals. What in the world . . . oh. I get it . . . you try to use the claw to grab one of the toys and drop it into that slot over there. Hmmm . . .looks boring. I wonder why the Pharaoh's wasting his time on something so simple.

Well, that explains that. The look on Yugi's face when his dark hands him a Dark Magician Girl plushie is astonishing. Oh, now that's priceless . . . I didn't know the Pharaoh could turn that interesting shade of red, and from a simple chaste kiss to his cheek too. Yeah, he's got it bad for his hikari. Hey . . . now here's a chance for some mayhem. Time to make the Pharaoh squirm.

Hehe, if looks could kill . . . what? I simply asked if he'd ever shown Yugi how to really kiss? That wasn't as bad as I could have done, trust me. Hmmm . . . Ryou looks slightly down. Distracted from my fun, I want to know what's wrong with Ryou. Things change . . . he's my world, my light, and I don't want to see him unhappy. I find I actually like that soft, innocent smile of his, now that I've gotten to see it.

Those soft brown eyes are lingering on the machine, and the present the Pharaoh got for his aibou. Could it . . . could he want one of those? What's the big deal here? I could buy him something of much better quality. Now I'm confused. And, oh shit . . . the Pharaoh's got payback on his mind. I didn't think he would be so devious. I really should have known better.

At least I could win something for my hikari . . . is that a challenge, Pharaoh? Game looks easy enough, and I've got money to spend . . . and I see the perfect one. Ryou's favorite card in plushy form . . . not a bad job done on it either. Certainly of better quality than most of the junk in there. And it's right near the top, too.

Two dollars later, and I'm successful. Yeah, so what, Yami did it in one . . . bully for him. He's the Game King, not me. I'm the King of Thieves, thank you very much. Okay, now I get what the big deal is . . . the way Ryou's face lit up when I handed it to him just made me want to melt. GAH! I'm spouting sap again!

Oh, but this is definitely worth it. Soft lips against mine, gentle arms around me, that lithe body pressing against me. Now that's a thank you . . . I'll have to get him gifts more often if that's the response I get.

Why the blush, little one? Oh yeah, we have an audience . . . one that is currently gawking at us as if the world is ending. Well, I do suppose it's fitting . . . how often do you see a completely beautiful angel in an intimate embrace with a demon? What are you looking at, you morons? Holding him to me tightly, his head buried in my chest as I glare at our audience. They're making him uncomfortable, and if they don't stop, I'm going to rip every single one of their hearts out.

The only one that doesn't look completely shocked is Yami, of all things. Actually, he looks . . . happy? Yeah, I would term that look as a happy one . . . what's he got to be happy for?

He's . . . happy for us? What? I would have thought . . . okay, so he had pretty much given me a go ahead with that conversation of ours, not like I needed it, but still. And now he's actually thwapped the others into sense . . . wow. Whoever thought I would feel grateful to him? Hmm . . . there's a flicker of sadness in those crimson eyes too. He's easy to read when he's not paying attention. Things must not be going well with his own hikari.

It's not easy, being in love with someone you think deserves better. And I can see it now . . . no matter how confident the Pharaoh is, he still doesn't feel like he's worthy of Yugi. That's interesting . . . I wouldn't have thought it possible. For everything he's done, all the shit they've gone through together . . . I know he's more intelligent than this. I may dislike him, but even I know he's one of the good guys.

I suppose losing his memories would make him wary of himself. Understandable . . . he has no idea of the person he was in the past, and eventually he will regain those memories. I could actually help him with this . . .

Oh shit. I am NOT actually considering helping the Pharaoh! Damn it, Ryou, this is all your fault! I'm actually thinking about HELPING my arch-nemesis! But then again . . . just think of how much he would owe me for it? And the shock of it . . . that really would be priceless.

Decision made . . . I'm going to have my fun, but I'm going to help the Pharaoh with his little dilemma. Torture and favor in one blow . . . gods, I'm getting good at this backhanded stuff.

Now, how to go about this? Body on autopilot, following the friendship squad around the arcade while I think this through. How best to help the Pharaoh with his relationship issues, while making it as painfully embarrassing as possible? I'm not going to be the only one in an emotional hell, at least. That's a definite bonus. Yami's is no fool, however. I have to be subtle, or he'll stop me in my tracks.

Well, I suppose first would be to see if his hikari cares about him in THAT way. How do we do that? Tea, of course. She's got the major hots for him . . . let's see if Yugi gets jealous. Oh good . . . just the game. That annoying dancing game . . . let's see here. A little manipulation, some choice words . . . and the girl takes the bait. Bingo.

Wow. That girl can be brazen, I'll give her that. If she pressed herself any closer to Yami, she'd be in his skin. And is that what I think it is? Oh yes, Yami is uncomfortable as hell . . . and Yugi looks like he could murder someone. That answers that question . . . Yugi's got it bad for his yami. I think I'll sit back and watch this play out for a moment . . . and definitely enjoy the utter mortification on Yami's face as he tries to pry Tea loose.

Uhoh. Ryou's giving me THAT look again . . . that 'you're up to something and I know it' look. What? I'm merely helping the Pharaoh with his love life problems! You're always the one complaining that I need to be nicer . . . this is as nice as I get. Well, to anyone but you.

Ah damn. Yami's managed to remove Tea. But Yugi's finally accomplished what I thought would be impossible for him . . . the look that should kill. And he's directing it at Tea's back. Wonderful. Now, if Yami will only notice . . .

Idiot Pharaoh. He needs to be hit over the head with something. He completely missed it, and Yugi is back to himself. Fuck. Now I need to think of something else. Of course, I should have known this wasn't going to be simple. This is, after all, the Pharaoh I'm thinking about here. Nothing's every simple or easy where he's concerned.

Hmmm . . . maybe it's time to let the proverbial cat out of the bag about his sexual preference. But who to drag into it beside his highness? Ahha. The mutt. Prime target, and oh so amusing to torture. Especially since it's about as obvious as the sun that he's got a thing for the stick up his ass CEO. Come on, you don't fight like that without there being something deeper than hatred there. That's obvious even to me.

Do I dare? Oh yes, I do. Let it never be said that I haven't tried to do something nice, in my own twisted way. And they've given me the perfect opening . . . or rather, Tea has. She's asked Yami about kissing. Absolutely perfect.

Why don't you demonstrate your skills, Pharaoh? Three thousand years old, you must have picked up something. I'm sure Joey would be a willing target, considering your preferences.

Oh holy Ra, this is fun, but I might want to get ready to run. Or disappear into the Ring. Tea looks like she's going to faint, Joey is staring at me like I've cracked . . . like they didn't think that already . . . and the Pharaoh looks about set to send me on a one way trip to visit Ma'at and Amut. Of course, Ryou is giving me a death glare as well, but I'll explain it to him later. If there is a later.

Bingo . . . Yugi has jumped on that little bit of info I've just let out. Yes, your yami is sexually attracted to guys. Oh, I can just see the gears working in that innocent little mind.

What am I up to? Why would I be up to anything? You don't remember your past . . . I do, to a point. I just thought you might have forgotten that part. You looked so confused with Tea hanging on your arm, I thought I would explain to you why you felt uncomfortable.

Like he doesn't know that's a load of camel dung. And the look he's giving me is conveying that exact message. Trust me, Pharaoh, you'll end up thanking me for this in the end. Especially if I'm reading the look your hikari is giving you at the moment right. Who would have ever thought Yugi could look like he's eyeing a very delicious piece of meat while staring at someone? I foresee some interesting things happening when they get home . . . oh yes, do I ever.

Think I'll drift away now and see what other mayhem I can cause while the friendship squad ponders this little turn of events. Ryou's following me, which is good, because something tells me he's going to want an explanation of what I just did.

Yep, there's the angry question. Hush, little hikari, and let me explain, would you? Trust me, you'll actually like me for this in a moment.

Okay, so maybe I didn't exactly go about it in a nice way . . . I'm trying, right? You said you didn't want me to change . . . this is as nice as I get for anyone but you. I had to have my fun somehow, and I'm helping the Pharaoh while I'm at it. Yes, I know it's strange, and yes, I did have other motives beside helping him, but I'd rather not get into that. Suffice to say that hopefully Yami and Yugi will be joining us in the couple category soon.

Hmm . . . maybe I should do nice things more often. I'm being hugged to death in an arcade. So he's not exactly happy with how I went about it, but the fact that I did attempt to do something nice for a man I hate has taken the edge off of his annoyance with me. And this wouldn't be a bad way to die again, all told.

You know, I'm noticing a very bad turn around in my thought processes here lately. Ryou's brought out the sap in me. Hell, I didn't think I had any of that shit in my system. Must work on getting rid of it. At least it's only in my head now . . . I've stopped spouting it, thank the gods. I was beginning to worry that I might have to become a mute.

Oops . . . the hug has had a bad side effect. He's noticed the money. Well, shit . . . there goes any hope of my libido getting assuaged tonight. Of course he knows I must have stolen it from somewhere. Smart of him not to try to make me put it back. What? Tigers can't change their stripes, hikari mine, and I am definitely a tiger when it comes to thievery. Is it any consolation that I only took a little? Honest, they really won't even notice it missing. I'm not that stupid.

Hey! I've hit on the right thing to say . . . now I'm getting an apology kiss. Okay, note to self . . . guilt and Ryou mix very well. Maybe I can get around the eye thing after all. He's not the only one good at manipulation.

It's getting late, and we have a long way to walk. Time to go . . . and by the looks of things, Yugi has really put two and two together. Oh, the Pharaoh's in for it when they get home. Goody.

Now, if only I can say the same for when I get home with Ryou. Nice thought . . . not likely, but a nice thought none the less. One can always hope, I suppose. Oh fuck, that's right, Ryou's father is home. Well, shit. There goes my night.

I hate mortality sometimes, I really do.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – If you honestly think I own YGO or any of the characters, you need to go see a man about a tight white jacket.

AN – Yes, yes, I'm alive. I know many of you are waiting on Redemption, for which I apologize. I just really can't think of where I want to go with it right now, and it's irritating the hell out of me. I do hope you all will forgive me.

Now then, before you read this chapter, you might want to go read Barbie . . . Bakura? Long story, just go read it and laugh hysterically.

WARNING – There is a lemon in this chapter, along with the usual twisted thoughts. No like guy/guy stuff, don't read it.

Chapter 7 –

Note to self . . . never, EVER, make a bet against an Ishtar. What a fucking embarrassment. I'm going to kill that son of a jackal if I ever get hold of his spiky haired ass.

Bad enough I actually agreed to go out drinking with him . . . worse that he managed to convince me to go to a Karaoke bar. Listening to a bunch of morons try to sing while boozed up . . . gah, I shudder to even think of it. Forget anything the Pharaoh could come up with. THAT is torture. Bring on the hot knifes, whips, and chains. Anything but listening to off key singing from idiot mortals who should know better.

Warm body next to me, safely bracketed within my arms. I've become strangely comfortable with this whole mess in just a matter of days. Odd, for me, but then again it's Ryou. Oh shit . . . Ryou saw that fiasco last night. I am never going to live this down.

Of all the songs . . . Ishtar got me up on stage and singing 'Barbie Girl'! And he touched my hair! I don't even let Ryou touch my hair! I am so going to murder that bastard Tomb Keeper. Slowly.

It took me forever to get the makeup off, too. And we won't be mentioning the number of mortals I sent to the Shadow Realm last night for hitting on me while I walked home after chasing that bastard across town.

Okay, enough dwelling on that wonderful little stunt of Ishtar's. He got me . . . I'll give him that much. He's not going to do it again.

Ummm . . . vanilla. You know, once upon a time I picked on Ryou for using conditioner. Fuck that, his hair is soft as silk and smells good enough to eat. Okay, that was a load of sap. Truth, but still sap. Bah . . . screw it. Ryou's the only one that'll ever see it out of me anyway.

Satin soft skin . . . smooth and silky, and oh so delightful to touch. Better than any of the rare cloth I stole back in Egypt. And this is all mine . . . anyone else touches him, I'll break their fingers. Oh yeah, possessive bastard, aren't I? Too bad . . . Ryou's mine. My hikari, my Ryou, my . . . love. Yeah, yeah, more sap. He's still mine.

Restless shifting as deft fingers run feather-light over slim hips, tracing absent patterns on the creamy skin of his thighs. A muffled whimper . . . not of pain, but of longing. Is someone having pleasant dreams? Let's find out, shall we? Hmmm . . . most definitely having pleasant dreams, if the evidence cupped in my hand is any indication. But I feel like testing that theory some more . . . evil of me maybe, but then again whoever claimed that I was good? Not a single person I can think of. They aren't that suicidal.

The whimpers are delicious to hear, sending shivers through me as I tease hardening flesh. My own desires are starting to make themselves known, pressed against the firm globes of his backside. Okay, this restless shifting of his is going to drive me nuts . . . talk about a sensual tease!

Noises in the hallway . . . fuck! I forgot his father is in the house. Damn it! All riled up and no release in sight . . . unless I muffle Ryou. Hmmm . . . yeah, muffling Ryou sounds good. If I don't do that, someone is going to die today, because I'm going to be one extremely frustrated Tomb Robber.

Easy enough to slip an arm under his head and put a hand over his mouth. Sweet Ra is he a deep sleeper – he STILL hasn't woken up. He wouldn't have lasted five seconds in Egypt sleeping like this. Oh well . . . we're not in Egypt, and this means I can have more fun with him. Hmmm, I like the sound of that.

Now then, where did I put . . . ahh, there it is. Glad the night stand is within range of my other arm. Dexterous fingers opening the bottle one handed, tipping it to put some of it's contents in the palm of my hand before closing the lid and dropping it. I'll pick it up later . . . if I feel like it. Ryou will probably do it though . . . he's such a neat freak.

Holy fuck . . . okay, I'm more riled up than I thought. Easy Bakura, or you're going to 'blow' your entire 'plan' . . . and your entire load. Time to get my hand off that rather over-sensitive area, now. Hand not listening to me . . . Ra, this reminds me of the time Ryou took our 'combined' hand over to keep me from hurting Yugi and the other friendship twits. Just have to remember that there are sweeter pleasures laying right next to me. Bingo.

Teasing fingers dance over the tight press of Ryou's buttocks before delving gently within to find that which is ours and ours alone . . . there. An oil slicked finger slips inside . . . oh, sweet Isis. My cock is now somehow in direct connection with my finger, and it feels way too good. I better move this along or I'm just not going to last. That would be embarrassing to my pride, if nothing else.

A second finger, and Ryou jumps in my arms, a muffled yelp against the palm of my hand. Sounds like he's awake.

Yep, he's awake . . . and moaning through our link. Hurry, he whispers. Need you . . . Kura please. Don't worry koi . . . I need you right now as much as you need me. I'll need you forever, Ryou. More restless shifting, pressing back against my fingers desperately as I add the third and final finger. I refuse to rush this, as much as I want to be inside him. I'm not going to risk hurting him.

A brief nod is the answer to my asking him if he's ready. Positioning myself carefully, I slide into him slowly, having to bite down on my lip to keep my own moan from getting too loud and attracting unwanted attention. He's whimpering against my hand, pleading with me through our link to go faster. But I want to enjoy this . . . the feel of him surrounding me, inch by inch, that tight heat holding me and caressing me. Anubis take me, Ryou, you feel so damn good . . .

I have to shift down a bit so that I can thrust into him, but gods is it worth the effort. Rocking myself on one hip, my free hand pressed to his stomach just above his own twitching need . . . I have found heaven on earth, I swear to Osiris I have. He may control the afterlife, but who needs eternal bliss when I have Ryou?

I have to bury my lips in the back of his neck to keep from moaning too damn loudly. He feels so damn good . . . I have to tighten the hand I'm holding around his mouth, he's starting to squeak with every thrust. Cute, yes, but bound to attract attention if it gets too loud. The last thing I want right now is for his father to interrupt us. I would simply have to send the man to the Shadow Realm then. Not a permanent trip, mind you . . . but enough of one to get the point across.

Oh sweet Isis . . . Ryou, stop begging me for that. I can't go any faster, or harder, in this position, and you moaning THAT through our link is rapidly putting my libido on overdrive. Move? But . . .

WHOA! I don't know when the hell he got that limber, but shit was that a surprise! I am now flat on my back, with Ryou's back facing me . . . and those gorgeous eyes looking over one pale shoulder at me are just too entrancing.

Uh oh . . . he's smiling. And not the innocent 'I am chibi and you just adore me' smile, either. This one is right out of my book of 'evil smirks for vile plans'. I'm not sure whether I should be scared or intrigued. Wait a minute! Me, scared? I don't think so . . .

Oh FUCK! Now that's cheating, Ryou, and if that shout didn't just draw your father's attention, we'll be lucky. But, sweet Ra does that feel good . . . oh, shit, yes.

Shifting, sliding, fingers touching spots inside me that have never been touched before as fingers close around slim hips, lifting him slightly so I can thrust upwards into that delightful warmth. Moving together as he rests a majority of his weight on his knees, leaning over so he can continue his own little torture as I push us both toward oblivion.

We're supposed to be quiet . . . really we are, but I really don't think either of us gives much of a damn at the moment. So his father is in the house . . . I no longer give a camel's hump. Soft moans, choked whimpers of pleasure . . . a symphony of love that wraps us in its delightful music. Okay, I sound like I swallowed a fucking romance novel again. I really must stop that sappy bullshit.

A knock on the door, a voice asking Ryou if he's okay . . . that door is locked, right? Fuck, I hope so . . . a quick double check, reaching out with the shadows . . . yep, locked. Good fucking thing, because I really don't think he wants to walk in on this.

If it weren't at such a bad time, I'd be laughing at the moment, I really would. Ryou's attempting to assure his father that everything's fine, and to come up with some sort of excuse. Why not just tell him the truth, koi? Tell him your doppelganger is currently fucking you senseless, and you'll get back with him when we're done.

Okay, that was a cute whine, abruptly ending in a gasp as I nail his prostate. Sweet Ra, Ryou . . . I'm so close, and I can feel you're even closer.

Sweat soaked skin, sliding against each other deliciously as we rush toward oblivion . . . I hope your father isn't still at the door. I stopped caring about five seconds ago.

Explosion behind my eyes, turning my vision white as he tightens around me almost painfully, his back arching as he shouts my name. My own back arching off the bed, burying me deeper within him as I release into his warmth, growling his name and gods only knows what else in my native tongue before collapsing back, panting to catch my breath.

Okay, I can definitely wake up to this every morning for the rest of my existence.

Pounding on the door now, desperate questions as to whether or not Ryou's okay. Actually, he's more than okay . . . ow! What was that for! It's the truth, isn't it?

No, actually, that is the point, not beside it koi. Heh, that's a nice blush . . . turns his usually alabaster flesh a nice rosy color. Too adorable by far. GAH! I'm spewing sap again! Ryou, I swear this is all your fault!

How is it my fault! Oh, you mean the bit with your father. Well, would you rather I had left you to take care of your 'pleasant dream' yourself? Ha, I didn't think so. Besides, you're the one that moved us so that I couldn't keep my hand over your mouth anymore. It is definitely NOT my fault that you make a lot of noise. Okay, so maybe I'm the CAUSE of that noise, but that's a drop of water in the Nile.

Okay, you better go answer the door before he breaks it down. I'll be in the Ring . . . what? You want him to see me lying here, in your bed? Didn't think so . . . be right back, little one. Oh, and you might want to clean up and get dressed before you open that door.

Wow, that was a new shade of red.

Did I ever mention Ryou can be a bit vindictive when the mood suits him?

In repayment for my . . . abandonment this morning when he finally opened his bedroom door to assure his father he was fine, I am now being forced to sit through another 'talk' . . . about our relationship, with his father. I just knew I should have sealed myself into the Ring for the day. Not that it would have helped any . . . Ryou would have just gone to get the Pharaoh and had him drag me out. Probably by my hair.

Yeah, some innocent sweet hikari you are, Ryou. Times like this make me wonder which one of us is really the yami.

Oops . . . mind wandered, and now I'm being glared at. Accusingly. Well, fuck. What did I miss? Oh . . . how long has this been going on between us? Ummm . . . a few days? Whoa . . . he could give the Pharaoh a run for his title with that glare.

Okay, fuck it. Look, Mr. Bakura . . . and doesn't that sound odd, coming from me . . . I love your son. More than I can put into words, mainly because I haven't got enough of a grasp of your language to really do so and I'm not that kind of person. I was more than willing to leave and let him have a better life with someone else. I'll admit it, I'm not the best person in the world for him. Far from it, in fact, but I'd rather not go into detail. Ryou forced me to stay, forced me to face him and this strange relationship head on. I would do anything for him, including die if it was necessary. I can't give you anymore than that, because I'm still coming to terms with it myself.

I love Ryou, and I need him. I can't live without him, and not just because he holds the Item to which my spirit is bound. I would rather be swallowed up by Ammut than hurt him now. Does that answer your question?

I have been tackled. A lap full of hikari is not exactly a bad thing, but I really am trying to match glare for glare here, Ryou, and you're not helping. Oh, wait . . . he's not glaring anymore anyway. What did I say?

Yeah, that was a bunch of romantic, sappy bullshit. Ryou . . . okay, okay, so it wasn't bullshit. It was still sappy and romantic, but it was the truth. Oh, hello! Note to self . . . sappiness earns me very hot kisses. I can deal with that.

Ryou, your father is clearing his throat behind you . . . I think he's not done talking to us yet. You don't care? Now wait just a damn minute, little one, you dragged us into this! Nope, I'm not relenting. Off my lap and back in your own chair, hikari.

Oh, rescued by a knock on the door. Nope, I got it . . . you two mortals sit and have your nice little father-son chat.

Well, this is unexpected. The Pharaoh's runt is here. Sorry, Yugi, Ryou's currently . . . whoa. You're here to talk to me? Mind if I ask why, for the love of Ra, you want to talk to me of all people?

Oh Ra. The messes I get myself into without even fucking trying. There's a god up there laughing at me, I just know it.

Due to my comments at the arcade, little Yugi really has put two and two together about his yami. Problem? He has absolutely no idea how to act on it.

I have now become the sexual advisor to the Pharaoh's midget. How the fuck . . . wait a moment. This presents far too good an opportunity for me to pass up.

Hold on to your leather pants, Pharaoh. Your sex life is about to get a kick in the right direction.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I do not own YuGiOh, or any of the characters therein. This is a work of FAN fiction, which means I'm not making any money off it, even though I could REALLY use the extra.

Author's Notes- slips a note out from under the bomb shelter door Hello, everyone. Yes, it's me, and I'm still alive. I know many of you have been frustrated, if not downright wanting to grab a pitchfork, torch, or anything else handy to hunt me down, and I do apologize. I won't go into the whole sordid story, but suffice to say that my life since my last updates on ANY of my stories has not been conducive to writing AT ALL. It's only recently that I have been able to pick up the threads of my writing talent and begin again.

I hope all of you will forgive me.

With that said, I am going through and updating the stories I HAVE gotten some done on, and I will promise that more will be forthcoming. In fact, I have managed to work on a few brand new stories for your enjoyment.

I hope to see you all around, and please … leave a review. Trust me when I say that at this moment, they would be very nice.

Chapter 8 -

I hate Mondays. I really, really hate Mondays. And this Monday is even worse than usual.

I'm not missing my hikari, I'm not missing my hikari, I'm not . . . oh fuck, who am I kidding? Yeah, I miss the little shit. The television isn't quite as amusing as usual today. Must be the lack of horror movies on. I really need a good dose of blood and screaming. Of course, it would be better if I was the one causing those screams . . .

Ahh, good to have my mind back in working, sadistic order. I'd almost despaired of having lost my touch. This whole love thing has definitely been stressful to my health. Hmm, that reminds me . . . wonder if Yugi was walking straight this morning? Or would it be Yami? After the advice I gave him yesterday . . .

Oh fuck, I did not need that mental image! Gods, I think I might puke! Time for a cup of coffee to wash that foul taste out of my mouth, and hopefully that disgusting image out of my head! That really is enough to drive me insane! Or would that be more insane?

Hnn, the kitchen is a wreck. Usually, this wouldn't even be worthy of my attention, but I know how much it irritates yadonoushi. And since Ryou irritated might mean I don't get any . . . ah, fuck, why not? I'm bored enough to do something completely annoying like clean.

Yes, I'm going to clean the kitchen. And maybe the rest of the house while I'm at it. After all, a happy hikari means more sex for me. HAH! Now that was DEFINITALY more like my usual self! I haven't gone off the deep end yet!

Okay, Ra damn it, I seriously hate technology! I, the King of Thieves, just jumped about a foot because of that cursed phone-thing. Well, fuck it, I'm not answering the damn thing. They'll hang up after a few rings.

Or a dozen. What the fuck?! Nobody ever sits and listens to a phone ring for that long when no one answers it! Okay, curiosity aroused . . . who is the moron on the other end of that thing? Flipping through channels while picking up the damn thing . . . oh, hello! 'The Evil Dead' is on. At least something to watch while I deal with whoever's on the fucking phone.

How am I today? Who the fuck asks a stupid question like that?! Would I like to subscribe to your magazine? What the . . . ah, wait a minute . . . this guy is a telemarketer. Ryou's mentioned these annoying people once or twice, usually about the time his patience is at its limit. And my hikari's patience is usually endless. They call to try to make you buy things, I think he said, and usually don't take no for an answer. Hmmm . . . this could actually be fun. Now, what to do, what to do . . . ahha!

How am I today? Oh, I'm fine . . . you know, nothing like a ritual slaughter and demon summoning to make everything right in your world. Okay, try not to laugh at the sputter on the other end of the phone while the television screams in the background. This guy is trying so hard to keep going its almost pathetic.

Would I like a subscription to your magazine? Well . . . what subjects does it cover? I mean, honestly, you have to be specific here. Do you cover the various instruments used in torture? How about specific herbs and incense uses for minor demons? No? Okay, so what DOES your magazine feature in its articles?

Oops, I'm sorry, I'll have to ask you to hold on a second. My circle wasn't QUITE perfect and it seems my demon is a little hungry. I have to go make sure he doesn't eat my apprentice. Be right ba . . . what? Of COURSE I'm serious, you fool! You should never joke about things like demon summoning and ritual sacrifice! Don't you know it attracts their attention!?

Putting the phone down right near the television speakers probably isn't the nicest thing in the world, especially during some truly blood-curdling screams, but I never did claim to be a nice person. I guarantee that the guy on the other end of the phone has probably pissed himself, or is sweating and shivering so badly he's going to fall apart. And the poor bastard can't even hang up.

Whoa! Okay, that is fucking enough there! For a moment I almost pitied the poor fuck enough to hang up on him! To hell with that . . . he's the idiot that called and disturbed me, he can pay the price for it. Good Ra, pity out of me is . . . well, completely fucking wrong, to be honest. Ryou's influence, no doubt. Damn it, he's going to turn me soft! Ah well, I wouldn't know what to do with out him, as much as I hate to admit it, so I guess a few spots of softness won't kill me. In this time period, anyway. Although if the Pharaoh ever fucking finds out . . .

Sweet Isis, what in the hell happened to this counter!? If Ryou saw this he'd have a kitten . . . gods, it almost looks like I slaughtered a cow in here or something. Hnn, that's going to require soaking . . .

HOLY SHIT! RYOU! For the love of the Gods, DON'T fucking DO that!! Wait a minute . . . what the hell are you doing home so damn early, anyway!? What do you mean you're not early? It's only . . .

Now that's not something that happens every lifetime or two. I have somehow become so fucking immersed in cleaning and listening to horror movies that I completely lost track of time. It's already three in the afternoon, most of the house is clean . . . and my hikari just looks plain shocked over that one . . . and the phone is still off the hook and in front of the television speakers. Hnn . . . looks like I've become somewhat domesticated. I'd almost be shocked if it weren't for the fact of just who my hikari is.

Whoa . . . what's this about the Pharaoh and his runt? Oh, now this is too good! They were BOTH limping at school today? And looked like they'd gotten mauled by a couple of cats? Too perfect . . . oh, the fun I can have with this! What? Oh, don't give me that look, Ryou. One, it isn't going to work this time. Two, I had a hand in them limping, thank you very much, so I earned the right to rub it in. What? Oh, you want to know what I mean by having a hand in it. Hnn . . . well, you remember the runt showing up yesterday during that little conversation with your father? Yes, well he wanted to know how he should go about seducing the spike-headed twit yami of his, and I gave him a load of suggestions.

No, I did NOT tell him that they should maul each other, they did that all on their own! Have at least a LITTLE faith in me!

Yep, there is that guilt trip again that works oh so well. I have a cuddling hikari, and in my own twisted way I have apparently done a good deed.

Perhaps this won't be such a bad existence after all.

Yes, I think I can get to like this, indeed. Very, very much.

Perhaps I am no longer a demon, and Ryou is not quite an angel. But it doesn't really matter anymore, does it? We're both what we are . . . and we have each other.

The gods can just deal with us as we are.

I'm good with that, now. I'm psychotic, demented, twisted, sadistic . . . and happy.

Take that, everyone.

Finis 


End file.
